1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a ceramic device. In particular, the invention relates to a manufacturing method of a ceramic device by a light exposure process using a mixture with photosensitive resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to manufacture a ceramic device, heretofore a method has been used to form a piezoelectric/electrostrictive layer on a substrate, or on a lower electrode formed on a substrate, after which the piezoelectric/electrostrictive layer is patterned into desired pattern, on which patterned layer an upper electrode is formed.
Photosensitive film is often used for patterning the piezoelectric/electrostrictive layer in a manufacturing method as above.
Micro patterning using a photosensitive film is a shape control method having, submicron level precision, as it has resolution corresponding to an ultraviolet ray wavelength, which method chemically removes parts using the material property change according to whether or not there is light exposure.
Portions remaining after partial removal by light exposure are usually used as a mask or the mold in next process.
But ceramic device used in electronic appliances is also being miniaturized and highly integrated as electronic appliances themselves are gradually miniaturized.
There is need of application of new molding method differentiated from conventional molding method for integration and miniaturization of ceramic device and particularly there arose essential need of making the device shape highly precise along with device miniaturization.
The present invention, to solve the above problem aims to provide a manufacturing method of a ceramic device simple in its process and having a very high degree of precision in structure by patterning a device of desired shape having a multilayer structure only by light exposure using a mixture of photosensitive resin with metal or ceramic.
The invention to achieve the aim features a manufacturing method of ceramic device either comprising the steps of forming by layer accumulation of a lower electrode, a piezoelectric/electrostrictive layer, and an upper electrode on a substrate using a mixture of photosensitive resin and metal or piezoelectric/electrostrictive ceramic; and patterning by light exposure at a single time, or repeating the step of patterning by light exposure after formation for layer by layer.
And the invention features a manufacturing method of ceramic device either comprising the steps of forming by layer accumulation of a piezoelectric/electtostrictive layer and an upper electrode on a metal substrate using a mixture of photosensitive resin and metal or piezoelectric/electrostrictive ceramic; and patterning by light exposure at a single time, or repeating the step of patterning by light exposure after formation for layer by layer.